JUST THIS ONCE
by Xianthra17
Summary: A valentine treat to all SasuNaru-tards like myself... I know it's too long. But please enjoy. YAOI.SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

A/N : I think this is too long. But I do hope you will enjoy. Thanks a lot! Sorry if I made some mistakes on the jutsus.

* * *

**JUST THIS ONCE**

"You summoned, baa-chan?" Naruto's chirpy voice filled the room. Tsunade looked up form her paper works and smiled at the blond boy (now a grown young man) fondly. She rolled the scroll back and focused her attention to her new visitor.

"Yes, I did. Sit down Naruto." she motioned the blond to sit. Naruto took a wooden chair and sat on it, his blue eyes sparkling with eagerness. He knew that their village leader will give him a mission. She rarely summoned for him at this time of the day, but when she does, it usually was a big task.

Tsunade studied Naruto silently. She didn't exactly know how to explain the mission properly to Naruto.

"Baa-chan?" Naruto whispered, breaking off Tsunade's temporary silent trance. Her aquamarine eyes went back to Naruto. She took a deep breath and sighed loudly.

"How long can you hold your oiroke jutsu?" she asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion. He didn't expect that. "I..ah..well..." he began to stammer. He scratched the back of his head as he tried to think. He never tried staying in that jutsu for long. He just used it as a distraction and a prank.

"Well?" she asked. "Long enough, I guess. As long as I stay in focus..." his answer came. She nodded. "I would like you to walk around town in your oiroke form today. When you can keep up to that form, I will tell you your mission. Come back tomorrow." she said as she gave Naruto a stern look.

Naruto gave a small nod. "Uh-okay..." he responded uneasily. Tsunade got up and went to the wooden chest near the window. She stooped over and got a package and threw it at Naruto. The blond caught it and looked at it. "Those are clothes, I don't want you to walk around naked. You are dismissed." she said and went back to her scrolls.

Naruto silently walked out of the office. He wondered what the mission was about and why he needed to be in his oiroke form. He quickly made his way home. When he reached his abode, he opened the package and stared at it's contents. There were a few items that he didn't even recognize. Why can the hokage assign this mission to a real woman? He sighed as he picked up the tiny red cloth among the bunch. What was that supposed to be? he asked himself.

He decided to set identifying the garments aside and get on with his task. He made a few hand-seals and was now sporting the blond bombshell form. He got up and walked around the room. He looked at himself on the mirror that was on the wall. He then remembered that his new form needed covering. So he went back to check the materials Tsunade gave him.

He recognized the blouse and the brassiere. But that stretchy red garment was a mystery. He picked it up and turned it around, stretching it in the process. Then it hit him. He finally recognized what it was.

"How can women wear this stuff?" Naruto exclaimed in frustration as he held the lacey thong and frowned. But he knew he can't walk around town wearing nothing down south. So he put the thongs on. In a few minutes, he was ready. He removed the band on his pigtails and let his hair fall loose. He had to do something about the marks on his cheeks. Maybe Hinata can help him with that.

He left his apartment and made his way to Hinata's house. He felt conscious all of a sudden. He was aware of the gentle swish of the skirt on his legs. Naruto was glad that the path he chose was isolated. He tried to make a run to Hinata's but since he wasn't looking where he was going, he smacked unto someone's chest. Naruto fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Watch where you are going, usuratonkachi..." the baritone voice made Naruto frown even more. Of all the people, why did it have to be him?

"You just appeared in my way, teme..." Naruto countered as he fumbled to get up and started dusting his skirt. He never faced Sasuke since the collision. As he continued to adjust the pleats, Sasuke broke the silence again. "Why are you in that form, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto bit his lower lip. He knew the raven will not let him go without an answer. He slowly looked up, his sapphire eyes met the dark obsidian studying him intently. "I am supposed to go on a mission in this form. Baa-chan wanted to test how long I can keep up with this body." he explained.

Sasuke nodded. "I see. Go on now." Sasuke said as he stepped aside and allowed Naruto to pass. "Where are you off to, teme?" he asked. "I just arrived. I am going to the Hokage tower to submit my report." he said and then disappeared.

Naruto gave out a big sigh. He wanted to get on with this mission. He knew Tsunade has her reasons why she chose him to do this mission. So he finally reached Hinata's house. She was surprised to see Naruto all dressed up.

"N-naruto-kun. Why a-are you walking around as a-a g-girl?" she asked as she led him into the house. "I have a mission." he stated and she nodded. That is what he liked about Hinata. She wasn't that nosy. "S-so what brings you here?" she asked as she motioned Naruto to sit. "I want to know what can be done to remove these." he said as he ran a finger along his trademark cheek marks.

Hinata's opal eyes turned a shade darker as she tried to think. "I think face powder and some color can cover that. We just need to have the right skin tone mix. Wait here, I'll be right back." she stated as she ran to her room. Naruto smiled as he waited for her to come back. He looked around the house, marveling at the paintings that decorated the wall.

Hinata came back after a few minutes, carrying a small ornate bag filled with colorful tubes and sweet scented oils. Her cheeks were pink from her rush. "Sorry to k-keep you w-waiting Naruto-kun." she said as she sat beside him. "These are some of my and Hanabi's make-up. We just need to mix them to get the color of your tan to conceal your cheek marks." she explained with a smile.

Hinata slowly made a small mixture of face powder and some colored powder. She added some cream. A few minutes later she had a thick mixture which she gently applied on Naruto's left cheek. She handed him a mirror. Naruto looked at his reflection and liked the results. "Can I have the excess mixture Hinata?" he asked and she nodded.

Naruto was now on his way back home. It was already almost noon and he was getting hungry. He decided to pass by the Ichiraku and get a bowl of ramen. He reached the ramen shop and sat on his regular chair. He quickly ordered and ate his fill. He then paid and left the store. He still needed to get used to this body. But he didn't want anyone to take notice of him. So he decided to spend the rest of the day training in the woods.

The next morning, Naruto went to the Hokage's office. Tsunade smiled as Naruto came in sporting his oiroke form. "I stayed like this the whole day yesterday." he proudly stated. Tsunade nodded "That's good. I just knew that the mission will suit you." she smiled.

"Uh, baa-chan?" Naruto called out.

"Hmn?" she answered as she continued to rummage through her drawers.

"it's not that I don't want this mission. But why can't you assign in to a real woman?" he asked.

"I knew you would ask me that." she responded. "You see Naruto, this mission is very dangerous for a real woman. I cannot put any kunoichi in danger. And also, we need a young and attractive girl for this task." she explained. Naruto nodded. His oiroke form did meet Tsunade's expectations.

"So what is this mission all about?" Naruto asked.

"You just need to pretend that you are an oiran for auction. We need to dispose someone and we need to make sure that he chooses you." she explained as she unrolled a scroll before Naruto. The blond read the contents. So the man that he was eliminating is a very powerful man. A man who supplies prohibited drugs all over the nation. He needed to make it look like that he died from a heart attack.

"The poison is already done. Once you and your target are alone. Have him drink this and he will be a goner. The poison will dissolve in his system after 5 minutes. No traces whatsoever." she stated and handed Naruto a small vial attached to a necklace. The vial was cleverly designed that it looked like a pendant.

"When will I leave?" he asked. "This afternoon. Shizune will go with you. She will drop you at the auction house." Tsunade stated. "Oh and Naruto, please do something about your hair. It's too bright. Your victim prefers brunettes. And wear these." she added as she shoved a few clothes in Naruto's arms.

Naruto nodded and decided to dye his hair with temporary color. He knew he can probably just buy one at the store so he headed there right away. He bought a tube of dark brown hair color and paid for it. He made his way home to pack a few things. When he was done, he went on to dye his hair. Based on the box, the color will wash out after 3 washes. He felt relieved. He liked his blond hair a lot.

After 2 grueling hours, Naruto was now sporting a soft shade of chocolate brown, whiskers were concealed and he was clad in a decent looking pink kimono that flattered his curves. Shizune met him by the gate and giggled as the shinobis guarding the gates gawked at Naruto. They made their way towards the port since they will be leaving by boat.

Little did they know, Sasuke was following them. He was supposed to be resting. He was given a couple of days to rest after his 5-day mission. He was intrigued why Naruto had to be in his oiroke form. It was a curious mission. The blond even dyed his hair brown for it. Now he knew Naruto was a good shinobi. But being in a feminine form was dangerous for the kyuubi jinchuriki. He was not used to move in that body and Naruto's mind was concentrated in keeping his form intact. He knew he just have to keep an eye on Naruto. He just had this gut feeling that he can't ignore.

"Now Naruto, please act gently. You are to be sold as an oiran..." Shizune explained. Naruto's brows furrowed "How can I act that way? What do I know about such pleasures? Will they expect me to..." he stopped talking for he was lost for words. He didn't even have a girlfriend, how the heck will he know how to act like a temptress.

"You will not engage in sex. You just have to let your target drink the poison before he gets his hands on you." Shizune instructed. Naruto thought that it would be easy. He can maybe follow Sakura's flirtatious advances on Sasuke to tease the drug lord. He remained silent but he nodded. The rest of the journey went quite.

They reached the auction house. Shizune spoke with the woman in charge who eyed Naruto approvingly. Shizune was also in disguise. She wore a wig and some heavy make up. Naruto watched as the older woman looked at him again. Then she gave Shizune a small bag. Naruto knew then that he was already sold. Shizune patted his head as she left, but her eyes gave him another message. His mission has officially started.

"You there... what's your name?" the woman called out. Naruto tried to act timid and shy. He had to come up with a name and fast. "Uh, sorry. I am just nervous... my name is... Naru - Naruko..." Naruto stated. He wanted to slap himself. He almost slipped. Naruko. Way to go! What a weird name for a girl.

The woman smiled, obviously trying to release the tension "Okay Naruko. We need to get you dressed up. The clients will be here any minute." she said as she pulled Naruto's hand. The blond followed her. She was then shoved inside a room where a woman with curly gray hair. She gave a smirk to them both.

The other one left and Naruto was now alone with the woman in the room. "Hmm... you look very pretty. How old are you?" she asked as she walked towards the closet. "Sixteen..." Naruto answered. Though he was already 22, his oiroke looked young. The woman nodded.

"So you are an orphan?" she asked and Naruto nodded."Get your clothes off and put these on..." she ordered as she threw Naruto a pair of lacy undergarments in the shade of black. Naruto obliged. He slowly removed her clothes and stood naked before the woman who was busy checking his body for scars and such.

Naruto was able to wear the bra and the thongs without raising suspicion. "Your abdomen is really toned. Do you work out?" she asked and Naruto shook his head. She just nodded. "Stay there. I will be back." and as usual he gave a silent nod.

She came back a few minutes later, carrying a pale orange kimono with yellow floral patterns. She was also carrying a tall glass that was condensing from it's coldness. "Here. Wear this while I fix your hair. And drink this. It's green tea with lemon and honey." she stated as she handed Naruto the items.

Naruto was grateful for the unexpected treat. It was a hot day and he was indeed thirsty. He took a big drink and decided to get dressed. He felt the cloth and it was smooth. "This is so beautiful..." he commented. The woman nodded "Of course. Pure silk from China. The best there is out there." she said.

Suddenly, Naruto's vision blurred. He closed his eyes shut. His head suddenly started to spin. "Are you okay?" she asked. Naruto nodded. "Yes...I - I'm fine." he answered in a breathless whisper. "Must be the heat..." she commented as she went back on fixing his hair. "Yes, probably." Naruto agreed. He finally felt okay. The spinning stopped. He opened his eyes and he was now feeling okay.

"There. All done." she announced. She then helped him with the ribbons on his dress. He then slowly made his way to the mirror. His reflection showed a pretty girl with her chocolate hair piled up on her head. It was adorned with jeweled ornaments. The kimono looked great on his skin. "Thank you." he told the woman. The woman nodded. Her eyes twinkled, a knowing look that made Naruto aware that she knew more than she showed.

"Just stay there and rest. The auction will start in a while." and she was gone. Naruto sat on the bed. He raised his arms, wriggled it about and looked at it. His joints suddenly felt jelly-like. Was is spasm? Nah, couldn't be. Maybe he was just nervous. He reach for his necklace. Glad to feel the vial still there. He took a deep breath. He must not fail.

Sasuke was able to follow Shizune and Naruto without being detected. They reached a trading port and he silently watched as the couple went to the large mansion near the river. He needed clothes to disguise himself. He then went to clothing store and bought a few things. He paid for the items and got dressed. He bought a bandana to cover his hair. As he dressed, he made small talk with the store owner who gave him valuable information.

The trading town, despite it's small size was rich. Aside from the normal trading goods like food and raw materials, the town also traded pleasure. So this small but prosperous spot hidden in between two great mountains and corralled by the river was actually the heart of prostitution in their country. He did notice several finely dressed men in town. He decided to act. The store owner who believed Sasuke to be another rich visitor spilled more beans for him to chew.

Today was supposedly a special day. It was the anniversary of the auction house. Men with richness and power from all over were expected to participate in the auction. Sasuke now understood why Naruto needed to be in his oiroke form. Tsunade didn't want a woman to take this mission. It was really dangerous even for a skilled and trained kunoichi. The Hokage trusted Naruto greatly to give him this kind of mission.

When he was ready, he hired a coach and asked the driver to take him to the auction house. On his way, a few faces caught his attention. Daimyos and rich businessmen were there. Then he also saw a few rumored criminals. He went with the flow, paid the ridiculously high entrance fee and was then led to a room that was almost filled up, mostly with men.

His eyes wandered over. Then suddenly he stopped. The burly man with the diminishing hairline seated up front caught his attention. It saw Akuma Mitsunagi. The man he knew was responsible for several unsolved deaths, drug dealings and robbery. He knew right then that he was Naruto's target.

The auction started. The room was then filled with excitement as the women in auction were displayed. Sasuke looked around. He did not see Naruto. After an hour, the bidding were almost over. A sudden announcement caught Sasuke's ear.

"Now for the last auction. This beauty just arrived today. She is untainted. The bidding will start at fifty thousand yen..." the man in front said. Then Naruto came into view. The starting price was the highest starting bid price. Sasuke held his breath. Naruto looked different. He seemed tired... distracted... he looked like drugged.

_"seventy-five..."_

_"eighty..."_

_"ninety..."_

_"one hundred..."_

The prices started to hike up. Sasuke eyed Naruto. He looked groggy. His cheeks were flushed. Akuma placed a bid for two hundred thousand. Sasuke raised his hand "Three hundred..." he quickly stated. Naruto could be in danger.

"Five hundred thousand..." Akuma loudly offered. Gasps were heard everywhere. Sasuke knew the man too well. He was known for his sexual appetite and that he preferred young brunettes. And looking at Naruto right now, he fit every bit the evil man's sexual desire.

The blur of prices continued. Sasuke knew he should not interfere. If he did, Naruto's mission might fail. After all, he didn't have that large amount at hand right now. Konoha was a long way away from him right now to go and get that sum.

The sound of the wooden hammer pounding broke Sasuke's silent trance. It indicated that the auction was done. Naruto was sold to Akuma Mitsunagi for One million and two hundred thousand yen. The auction was then closed. The men were now to go to their purchases and stay in one of the mansion's many rooms.

Sasuke eyed Naruto as he was led away. He needed to get to where the blond was being taken. He quickly followed the flow and was able to reach the middle of the mansion unnoticed.

But as he looked around, he could not find Naruto anywhere. He quickly grabbed an attendant and made him sleep. He put the man's clothes on and quickly followed the others. He can't imagine the openness of the prostitution in this place. Though there were no laws against oiran houses and the pleasure givers, this was just too vulgar for his taste.

He finally saw Naruto's blond hair. He was being led towards the secluded aisle. Obviously Mitsunagi was favored in this place. He quickly ran towards Naruto and touched his arm. When he turned around, he realized his mistake. He suddenly remembered that Naruto was a brunette now. He apologized at the puzzled woman. He needed to find Naruto. He didn't look that good on the auction earlier.

He then saw Mitsunagi being led by two men. He looked ahead and saw a pair of ornate doors in rich mahogany wood. The man disappeared in it. Then he quickly acted as if he was picking up the loose clothes on the floor to avoid suspicion. Then finally, he found Naruto. He was being led towards the ornate door as well.

"You... hey you!" a booming voice echoed. Sasuke realized that he was being called. He gave a small salute "Yes sir?" he asked. Naruto's frail woman body was pressed towards him. "Take her to Lord Akuma. Be quick!" the man ordered. Sasuke nodded and led Naruto off.

As soon as they were alone the aisle. He looked at Naruto. He had a glassy stare. He was right. He was drugged all right. Then he noticed the necklace Naruto had. He activated his Sharingan. His heightened vision showed him that it was a vial. He knew then that he needed to make the man drink it. He had to help Naruto who was not completely sane right now. What if Naruto changed back into a man. That would cause a riot for sure.

He took a goblet filled with wine as they passed a wine bar along their way. The special room was at the end of the aisle, they were still half way. He began to shake Naruto. "Naruto..." he whispered. Naruto was in a trance. His body was moving but he had no control over it. Sasuke knew it was useless. He grabbed the necklace and poured the vial's contents into the wine. He finally reached the door. He had to convince the man to drink first before pleasure. It was the only way to save Naruto.

Sasuke looked around and was glad that the area was deserted. He found a broom closet of some sort and deposited Naruto there. He made a few hand-seals and was transformed into Naruto's oiroke's replica. He had to make this as quick as possible. He wasn't using an oiroke jutsu. He can't hold that form for too long.

He went in the room and placed the man in genjutsu. In mere seconds, the contents of the wine were already in Akuma Mitsunagi's throat. Sasuke patiently waited, listening intently to the failing heartbeat until it stopped. He needed to dispose the body and leave the mansion with Naruto. Then he transformed back to original state.

He sat on the bed and thought of a plan. He can probably copy the dead man, burn the original to ashes and then bring Naruto with him back to Konoha. That was good, if he can do that feat that is. The place was guarded. He was not sure if there were ninjas there. But the guards around had guns, a weapon he had yet to learn.

He then remembered Naruto. He opened the door and peeked. The hallway was quiet. He quickly went to retrieve Naruto from the brook closet. He carried his oiroke form into the room. Naruto was sleeping deeply, based on the noises he was making. He was drugged indeed. He wondered why Naruto was still a woman. He was unconscious, so he should actually be back to his own body.

Sasuke suddenly felt someone by the door. He got up and waited. The door slightly opened and someone went in. It was a woman with gray hair. She was craning her neck, as if searching for someone.

Sasuke grabbed her hand much to her surprise. Sasuke already had her mouth covered. "You drugged her didn't you?" he accused. The woman tried to fight for her release. But Sasuke was strong and held her down.

"I knew it. That woman is a shinobi. It was stupid of her to drink what I gave her." she sneered. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "That mix will leave a shinobi useless. Anyone who drinks that will be turned into a normal unskilled being. Only a free mind can go back, but how can she when she is stripped off from that?" she laughed. Sasuke had no choice but to silence the woman forever.

He looked at dead man and woman. He needed to dispose the bodies and get out of the mansion. He knew he had very little time. So he teleported in and out of the room, one at a time until he was only carrying Naruto back to Konoha.

In Konoha

After disposing the bodies and bagging the ashes, Sasuke went back to his house. It was already late, the moon was at it's highest point. Sasuke passed by his room. Naruto was still sleeping. He had to tell Tsunade what happened and maybe she can get the poison off Naruto's system.

He went to the kitchen and decided to drink. His body was tired, but his mind was awake. He took an earthen jug out and began drinking. He always had sake at home. He took his mind off Naruto and decided to drink himself to sleep.

A few hours later, Sasuke got up and decided to go to bed. He was able to consume two jugs of the potent sake and was already feeling it's effects. That was good. He clumsily made his way towards his room. When he got in a silhouette by the window caught his attention. Naruto was already awake.

Naruto looked over his shoulder "Teme... what happened earlier?" he asked. Sasuke sighed. Naruto was still a woman. "Don't you remember?" he asked, a slight slur on his words made Naruto frown.

"I can't remember everything clearly..." he admitted as he touched his head. Sasuke walked towards Naruto. He didn't know why, but his body had it's own life. He finally reached Naruto and slumped his body on his back. He rested his head on his shoulder. "It's a long story dobe... get rid of that body and go home." he commented.

Naruto's body went rigid. Sasuke's warm body and breath felt weird on his back. He tried to make a couple of hand-seals. "Teme..." he whispered. Sasuke looked at him and frowned "What?" he asked. "I can't go back..." he whispered.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Though he was still a woman, hair and all... he recognized his eyes. He can still see Naruto, blond hair and whiskered cheeks. Those perfect blue eyes that glistened from the light of the moon. Sasuke felt his throat go dry. Looking at Naruto's eyes in all it's vulnerability awakened a certain longing in his heart. A dormant feeling that he never thought existed in him. He actually can't explain why, but he wanted to kiss Naruto badly right now.

Naruto noticed the weird look in Sasuke's eyes. He pushed him away and moved out of his reach. Sasuke turned and faced Naruto. The spirits were taking it's roots on Sasuke's tired body and distracted mind. He slowly moved towards Naruto. Slow, slick moves of a predator on the hunt and Naruto was his prey.

"S-Sasuke... it's me... w-what are you trying to do?" Naruto stammered as he tried to push Sasuke off. He made a couple of hand-seals again, but was left in vain for he was still in his oiroke form. The raven continued to advance. Naruto felt a soft thud on his back, making him aware that he was now cornered. Sasuke towered over him, his arms formed a barrier that fenced him in.

He looked at Sasuke and saw that the raven was looking back at him. Naruto gulped loudly. He was actually feeling scared right now. Those endless black depths held mysteries he knew he could never solve.

"Sasuke..." he whispered. The melodious whispering fear of a young woman escaped his throat. He saw the raven smirk. He can smell a hint of alcohol. Naruto also saw the faint flush on Sasuke's cheeks. Why was the raven doing this to him?

"Sasuke, it's me... Naruto..." he whispered. Sasuke smiled and Naruto stopped breathing. Sasuke looked inexplicably handsome when he smiled. Sasuke's dark eyes drooped a bit. Sasuke leaned nearer, the raven's cheek rubbed against his own. "Don't be afraid..." he whispered. There was danger in his voice. A warning of what he can and will do.

Naruto knew he should not be afraid. But he was feeling weird... uneasy, a feeling he can't describe. He and Sasuke were friends since, like forever. But they never had this kind of contact, specially not in his oiroke form. He shivered and squinted his eyes shut.

"Are you afraid of me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto knew the raven was now looking at him. His warm breath was tickling his forehead now. He managed to give a small nod. "Open your eyes and look at me..." the raven ordered. Naruto didn't move. "I said look at me!" the raven demanded.

Naruto hated the fact that he was trembling. He always thought that even in his oiroke form, he will still be a man. But his body reactions were different. He felt tears threatening to spill on the corner of his eyes. He felt like a a helpless woman! He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised. He had to blink a couple of times to clear the blur off his eyes.

Sasuke was looking at him intently. His dark eyes were absorbing everything, every detail of Naruto's frail form right now. He them traced a finger across Naruto's cheek. "No matter how you hide, even if you take that ridiculous form or change your hair, I will always know that it's you Naruto." the raven whispered. His voice was still husky but the dangerous tone was no longer there. "I will never forget your eyes..." the raven added as his facial features softened.

Confused by Sasuke's actions, Naruto's mind tried to think. What was Sasuke trying to say? Naruto tried to open his mouth to ask but Sasuke stopped him by placing a finger on his lips. "Ssshhh..." Sasuke hushed him. The raven then did the unexpected. He cupped Naruto's face and gently kissed the unexpected lips.

Naruto's eyes grew large with surprise. He couldn't move. He felt so weak that he couldn't even stand up and support himself. But his insides were at war. His heart was beating wildly and a million butterflies filled his stomach and tried to fight their way out. He felt his blood boil. A massive stirring of unknown, yet delicious sensations filled his inner core.

Naruto closed his eyes. He felt his body come to life. He was so sensitive in this oiroke form. He can hear and feel everything. He felt Sasuke's hot lips on his own, the movements were somewhat teasing him to surrender. Sasuke's warm hands that were on his face earlier were now on the loose. He felt the delicious burning trail on his back and shoulders. How can Sasuke be everywhere at the same time?

Naruto's whole body trembled with pleasure. He felt a small moan escape his lips as Sasuke kissed the hollow of his throat. Despite being in delirium, Naruto felt Sasuke's hands fumble over his clothes. He was still wearing the pale orange kimono from the auction house. The countless ribbons were then untied and fell on the floor. Naruto felt the cold evening breeze invade his partially opened kimono.

Sasuke's hand suddenly went inside his clothes, his warm palm caressed Naruto's stomach. The action made Naruto jerk a bit from surprise. Goosebumps started to decorate his arm. Naruto's breathing stopped as he felt Sasuke cup his breast. "S-sasuke!" he gasped. He grabbed the raven's hand and stared right into his eyes. "Yes?" Sasuke asked, his dark eyes were now cloudy... hazy...

"Sasuke... please... s-stop..." Naruto pleaded. But his hesitations started to vanish. Sasuke opened the kimono and revealed Naruto's body. Still in oiroke form, Naruto was breathing hard. His chest moved along with his heavy breathing. He was still wearing the undergarments the woman at the auction house dressed his with : black lacy bra and the black thong that came along with it.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's breathing spike up. He looked at the raven and managed to his nostrils flare. This can't be happening. Despite being half asleep earlier, Naruto knew that Sasuke saved him from being raped. But for what purpose? So that he can rape him instead?

A pained feeling from deep within started to slip out. He felt sad, though he could not define why. His heart ached. He felt saddened that Sasuke's advances were on his oiroke form. He wanted Sasuke to see him as he was... as Naruto. But he knew that was impossible. The raven was purely male and he was male. It wasn't possible. Suddenly he couldn't breath. He was choking from his own fears and sadness.

Naruto started to cry. He was so frustrated. Why can't he go back to his own body? He must be under some jutsu or something. He remembered a woman with gray hair earlier. She was the one that helped Naruto dress up. She was asking him a lot of questions. Why was he so dumb to realize that she was already giving hints... that she knew who he was. And she gave him that - that drink! That...

Oh, by heavens this was impossible! He can't think anymore. What Sasuke was doing to him right now was so distracting... he can't think straight. Sasuke's lips trailed down. From his neck, he was now kissing his collarbone. Naruto knew he was on fire, it can't be real but he was burning. Naruto felt Sasuke's calloused hands over his chest... his breasts were now heavy with want, his nipples taut with desire.

With ease Sasuke removed the lacy cloth, revealing Naruto's naked breasts. Sasuke thumbed the erect nipples, moving in lazy circular motions as his tongue traced the delicate valley between his breasts. "S-saahs...ke..." Naruto moaned. He threw his head back. He didn't want to think of anything else but this... only this...only Sasuke...

He decided that it was futile to fight. His mind won't cooperate with his body. He was willing. He didn't seem to care if Sasuke took advantage of him in this vulnerable body. At least it was Sasuke. The man he trusted his life with. He closed his eyes and decided to let go...

"I'm sorry.." Sasuke murmured against his chest. Sasuke's heavy breathing and the sudden burn all over his body broke Naruto's trance instantly. He felt Sasuke release him. He blinked, trying to clear his mind from the sexual trance he was in. He looked at his arms... his chest... he was a man again!

"Sasuke..." he was speechless. Sasuke patted his shoulder. "You were drugged. you drank a potion that hindered you from..." Sasuke explained. He was breathless and flushed. Naruto wasn't listening to whatever Sasuke was telling him. He was still distracted... and definitely aroused.

"Teme..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke stopped talking and looked at Naruto. There was silence...

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He was aware that the blond was aroused. He was himself. He knew that Naruto was drugged earlier. Sasuke was aware that the people behind this knew that the blond was an undercover shinobi. But they didn't know that Naruto was male. They used a drug that can prevent one to use any jutsus. That is why Naruto couldn't reverse his oiroke jutsu.

He was able to capture the culprit while Naruto was unconscious. But there was no antidote. He didn't know what to do. All that woman stated was 'a free mind' and that was it. Sasuke had no clue how to free one's mind. But then nothing was impossible...

"Teme..." Naruto called again, his voice was now in a husky whisper.

"What do you want?" he asked as a drop of sweat rolled off his brow. He was trying to ignore the pulsating organ in between his legs. Kami! He needed release. His cock was throbbing crazily. Damn it!

Naruto quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand before he was able to make a move to turn away. He needed to ask this one favor. He was expecting a blow on the face after that. But he was in pain. Sasuke opened sensations he never knew existed in him. He never gotten intimate with anyone yet. He knew he was crazy, but he wanted Sasuke to be the one to satiate this unexpected need. He wanted no one else but Sasuke.

"Take me please..." he answered Sasuke. Sasuke's face flushed. "What?" Sasuke asked. But Naruto could trace the hint of excitement in Sasuke's voice despite him trying to sound shocked.

Naruto pulled Sasuke towards him, their chests collided. Naruto glared at Sasuke "You started it. Finish it Uchiha!" he growled.

Sasuke smiled. A full blown smile that showed his perfect teeth. "If you insist..." Sasuke stated as he pulled Naruto into a kiss.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke deepened his kiss. By reflex, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's, not wanting to let him go. He felt Sasuke's hands run against the lean planes of his chest to his abdomen. Then the raven slowly slid his hands lower...

"Stop!" Naruto yelped as he released Sasuke from his embrace. He was embarrassed. Sasuke should not touch him there... shouldn't he?

"I thought you wanted this?" Sasuke asked, his voice was tainted with dismay.

Naruto bit his lower lip. Part of him wanted to go all the way, but another part of him felt shamed that he knew nothing regarding this matter. Was this wrong? So many questions battled in his mind. He was getting more and more confused. He pulled the kimono and covered himself. He then closed his eyes in defeat.

Sasuke understood Naruto's reaction. He knew that the blond was afraid... scared... confused. He was untainted and at the age of 24 he knew Naruto was confused with what his mind was telling him.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered as he wrapped his arms around the blond. "I know you are confused." he whispered.

"Sasuke... I... I'm sorry... I..." Naruto could not put his feelings into words. Sasuke then knew that he needed to teach the blond. He could not ignore his arousal and by the looks of Naruto's own cock, he knew he was feeling the same way.

"Naruto..." the raven needed to get the blond's approval before he does anything. He can still hold to it... perhaps, for a few more minutes.

Sasuke's voice was sinfully good. The way he stated his name felt like a song. Naruto was in pain. His loins were killing him and he needed either a cold shower or he needed to release it. He was not that innocent, he pleasured himself a couple of times before. But this was different. It was a million levels more painful than his normal needs. He badly needed to be touched... the touch that he knew his own hands can't satisfy.

"I know you haven't tried..." he heard Sasuke state. They were now back in each others arms. "Don't try to think about it... just feel it..." the raven coaxed, his deep voice was hypnotizing him. "Trust in me Naruto... just this once." that statement made Naruto open his eyes.

"Sasuke - I..." Naruto blurted. Sasuke gave a small nod, urging him to spill out whatever he was trying to say.

"I..." Naruto was battling with his pride and his own needs. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He finally decided to make a decision.

"Ssshhh... Let me..." Sasuke whispered huskily. Naruto nodded. It was decided. Just this once...

Sasuke took Naruto's hands and led him to the bed. He didn't want to tell Naruto that he has never done it with a man before. But he was not unaware of the process. The blond allowed him to take charge. He will take charge indeed.

Sasuke made Naruto sit on the bed. He gently removed the orange kimono off and threw it carelessly on the ground. The brassiere that was still tangled in Naruto's arms came next. Naruto was breathing unevenly, Sasuke's feather-light touches brushing against his skin felt undeniably good. He looked at Sasuke and gave him a small smile.

"You are beautiful Naruto..." Sasuke commented as his fingers traced along his chest. Naruto remained silent, but he blushed at the comment.

Sasuke knelt before him and slowly planted kisses on his face... his eyes... his nose... Kami... Sasuke was obviously a skilled lover. Whatever he was doing to him felt so good. He felt that he was about to burst.

"Forget everything else Naruto... just feel... just feel..." Sasuke chanted in between kisses. Naruto wanted to tell Sasuke that it was impossible not to think. His mind was aware that it was him. His body was aware that it was him... his teme... his best friend... his Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hmnnn... Sasuke..." Naruto gently moaned as he felt Sasuke's tongue slide against a perk nipple. The raven gently sucked releasing delicious currents all over his body. Naruto shivered, his hands flew automatically on Sasuke's head. He ran his fingers through Sasuke's surprisingly soft hair, guiding the head where he wanted the hot tongue to be.

Sasuke was leaking hard. Making passionate love slowly was good... if you were starting. But when you are ready and eager to burst the bubble... it was pure torture! But he wanted to make Naruto feel good. He had to wait some more.

Naruto was moaning louder by the minute. Sasuke started to touch him in his most intimate parts. His legs... his inner thighs... but Naruto didn't hesitate. Sasuke slowly placed his hand on Naruto's bulging erection. It was covered with the lacy garment from his oiroke form. Sasuke felt his member twitch. The sight of Naruto's erection against the floral pattern looked unexpectedly beautiful.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whimpered as the Uchiha fondled his balls. He groaned as the wonderful warm feeling began to consume his sanity. Sasuke then snapped the garter off and Naruto's pride sprang free from it's confinements.

Sasuke suddenly felt his throat go dry from that sight. Naruto was indeed beautiful. His tanned skin was flawless all over. He slowly took Naruto's cock in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Pre-cum glistened on the slit of the shaft's head. Sasuke ran his finger over the clear liquid and spread it over the head. Naruto gasped, his body jerking up. "Ah! Sasuke!" he groaned.

Sasuke's hand went to the base of Naruto's shaft. He felt the heat being emitted from it and the gentle pulse beat from the throbbing veins. He slowly moved his hand to the head and back to the base. Slowly but steadily he continued to pump Naruto's cock with his hand, occasionally sliding his finger on the slit in a split second to spread the pre-cum over. His free hand massaged the sac that was getting tighter by the minute.

Naruto was breathing hard. He instincts were taking over his sanity. He slowly spread his legs apart, making more room for Sasuke in between his thighs. He started to pant. Short quick breaths mixed with his moans of pleasure were becoming more frequent now. Sasuke was absolutely good in everything he does, he now proved that without any doubts.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's cock. It was warm and gently throbbing. He looked up and saw the blond looking back at him, flustered cheeks and those beautiful blue eyes fogged with need.

He leaned over. He can smell Naruto's musky scent. He slowly took his mouth near the shining tip. He let his tongue out and took an experimental lick.

"Gah!" Naruto hollered. Sasuke smiled. He liked Naruto's over-sensitive reaction.

He continued to lick the hardened length, lapping every available inch of the turgid organ with his slick tongue. He can hear Naruto's breathing grow dense. The blond's jerks and squirms were enough to let Sasuke know that he was enjoying what he was doing. He knew exactly where to place his tongue. He was a man and he received blowjobs before.

"Kyah! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as the raven continued to lap his cock. He gave it lazy long licks from the base to the tip, sliding his tongue into the slit before lapping it back to the base. Naruto was shivering. His body felt like bursting. Every inch of his body was engulfed in fire. Naruto thought that he could die any minute now.

But Sasuke wasn't finished yet. He decided it was time. He finally took Naruto's cock in his mouth. The sudden warmth made Naruto moan loudly as if he was in pain. Then Sasuke added pressure, sucking the cock as he continued to take Naruto in.

Naruto knew he was going to die. Sasuke was eating him alive. And heavens the man can eat! Despite his trembling joints, he tried to look at Sasuke. He was definitely seeing stars. Sasuke's warm wet mouth was indeed eating his cock. He watched as his arousal disappear into Sasuke's sinful pink lips. Naruto bit his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming. He couldn't hold it. It was too much...

"Fuck! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as he came trembling, filling Sasuke's mouth. He looked at Sasuke, the handsome raven opened his mouth to release his throbbing penis. The man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand but his dark eyes were still glued on Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto weakly stated. He didn't know if he should apologize or thank the raven. All he wanted right now was to be ravished again. By just looking at Sasuke's flushed cheeks and slick mouth, Naruto felt himself grow hard all over again.

"...we're not done yet..." Sasuke stated as he pulled Naruto closer. Their chests collided, the roughness of Sasuke's shirt brought ripples of pleasure on Naruto's exposed one. Naruto's moan was suppressed by Sasuke's kiss. The kiss was fierce yet delightful. Sasuke's tongue took charge and worked it's way in familiarizing Naruto's mouth. Gurgled moans filled the dark room. Sasuke was bursting with need right now. He wanted to fuck Naruto... hard.

His hands flew down from Naruto's back, moulding the firm ass cheeks with his palms. The kiss broke, allowing both of them to inhale deeply for oxygen. "Hah, Sasuke... aren't you... I mean... doesn't it bother you that..." Naruto was again lost for words. He tried to tell Sasuke what was on his mind but the delicious tingles the raven was doing distracted him to the point of insanity.

"... that you are a man?" Sasuke huffed, obviously reading Naruto's mind. The blond nodded. It was all he can do aside from moaning and groaning. "No dobe, it doesn't bother me. Not at all..." Sasuke whispered as he gently bit on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke then pushed Naruto down. His dark eyes were aflame. Naruto shivered as he watch Sasuke rip his clothes off. They were both breathing hard, nostrils flared and bodies trembling with wanton lust. He got the blond's legs and opened them wide. He positioned himself in between the muscled thighs. No matter how desperate he was to push himself into Naruto, he knew he must not hurt the blond. Specially when he was so willing to surrender to him.

"Dobe, open your eyes and listen to me..." he ordered. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke. "I will not hurt you..." he added. Naruto nodded. Sasuke began to lick two of his slender fingers. Naruto felt his cock twitch from the sight. He was not well versed when it came to sex with a man, but he was willing to learn with Sasuke.

When the fingers were fully coated, Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto again. He then trailed butterfly kisses from his chin down to his throat. Then he took a taut nipple in his mouth. A loud moan escaped from Naruto's mouth. He actually didn't know how to keep the pain from coming, so he decided distraction would be the closes solution.

"What the f- aaahh!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke expected nothing less as he intruded Naruto's tight hole with his finger. "Don't squirm to much. Just relax..." he advised. With one quick move, he shoved both fingers in. Naruto's body jerked upward with a scream.

"Teme, get that out... ahhh..." Naruto screamed. Sasuke slowly moved his fingers... in and out... in and out. Slow and steady, scissoring his fingers from time to time. Naruto's screamed lowered down. Soon he was moaning.

Sasuke knew he was ready. He removed his fingers out, earning a frustrated groan from the blond. Sasuke positioned himself in between Naruto's open legs. He placed the calves on his shoulders and directed his cock to Naruto's rear entrance. Mind still fuzzy, Naruto looked at Sasuke in hopes that he will explain why he stopped. But...

"Oh fuck! Sasuke... what are you... gaahh!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke placed a deaf ear as he pushed himself further. Naruto was too tight... tighter than any woman he claimed. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the feeling... he wanted to savor claiming Naruto's virgin ass. He felt Naruto squirming, pushing him away. But he held on. The bulbous head of his cock finally penetrated. Naruto's pained howl filled the room.

"Don't move Naruto... relax... it will get better.. trust me..." Sasuke softly said. Tears blurred Naruto's eyes. The pain was too much. Sasuke was extremely well endowed and he didn't expect this. Everything was just happening. Who would have thought that he would loose his virginity to Sasuke.

He decided to stop moving and tried his best to ignore the stinging pain. Sasuke remained motionless as he waited for Naruto. The blond slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find Sasuke looking at him with concern.

Naruto wiped the sweat that glistened on Sasuke's brows "It's fine teme... please go on..." he permitted. Sasuke nodded, he slowly pushed himself further in. Naruto closed his eyes. Sasuke was so gentle and he was right... it wasn't that bad. Actually it started to feel really good.

Sasuke increased his pace, thrusting in and out of Naruto... steady... until...

"Oh, fuck Sasuke! Do that again!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke knew he finally hit the spot he was looking for. He held Naruto's thighs to make sure he will not loose the angle. He thrust himself in, hitting Naruto's prostate in the process.

"Fuck! Sasuke..." Naruto gasped. That hit the button.

Sasuke began to pound Naruto in quick, hard thrust. Naruto's reflexes took over. He began meeting Sasuke's thrusts. Obscenities started to rise... Sasuke was now starting to see stars.

"Fuck... harder... Sasuke... harder... oh god!" Naruto screamed as he rocked his hips against Sasuke's cock. Sasuke continued to impale the blond with his monstrosity, pounding his prostate in every push. Every screaming demand went directly to his cock, hardening it even more at the point of bursting.

"Sasuke.. fuck... Sasuke... fuck me harder... hah! Don't stop... don't you fucking stop!"

The unexplainable heat and the tightness that gripped his cock felt so good. He felt his knees tremble. He was loosing focus. All he wanted to do right now was push himself in and out Naruto's delicious tight ass over and over...

"Fuck! Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed as he came heavily. His seed filled Naruto's abused hole to the brim. Sasuke fell on Naruto's sweat-covered chest. He closed his eyes as he tried to breath through his mouth. He never experienced an orgasm this strong in his entire life that it nearly blacked him out.

A few minutes later, he felt his head clearing up. He was now breathing in quick pants. He was aware that Naruto was under him, breathing hard as well. He moved and pulled his now softening member out of Naruto and rolled over.

The blond whimpered. Sasuke looked at Naruto, his glistening tanned body looked marvelous with the afterglow of their sex. The blond had his eyes closed, but Sasuke saw the sigh of satisfaction on his tired but satiated face.

He ran his hand over his abs and felt the evidence of Naruto's second climax. He smiled as closed his eyes. He had to admit, that was probably the best sex he had in his life so far. He fetl wasted in a very satisfied way.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's tired voice broke the silence.

"Hm?" he asked.

"What happens now?" the innocent voice asked.

Naruto was right. What happens now? Sasuke tried to search for any gut feeling in his mind... nothing. In his heart... nothing.

"I don't know..." he answered.

"If I remember correctly, you said it was just this once... right?" Naruto stated. A tinge of sudden sadness tainted his voice.

Sasuke remembered that he did say that earlier.

But honestly, he didn't want it to end this way. Not yet.

He could not deny that what happened between them tonight was something he wanted to get more of. Everything was a new experience for him. A new and exhilarating experience that awakened unknown feelings in him that he never thought existed.

He can now read his mind crystal clear right now. He finally can understand what his heart was saying. He didn't want to end this connection with Naruto yet.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called the raven again. The silence was deafening.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. He was looking at Naruto in a different light now. He felt his heart soar with lightness... he felt free. Naruto set him free.

He moved and placed his hand over Naruto's hand. Their fingers automatically interlaced. He gave it a small squeeze and smiled. Looking into Naruto's blue eyes, he whispered...

"I lied..." he said with a smile.

This will definitely not end here.

**~FIN~**

* * *

This is just a sweet love story that kept bugging me for weeks.

Finally had the time to write it down.

Thanks for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.

Happy Hearts Day to all... 3


End file.
